Faceplace Zero
Faceplace Zero is the seventh episode of the tenth season of The New Girl, The Spartan Games. The episode pays attention to Ben Kale's mission to earn more Faceplace friends as part of his quest to achieve ultimate popularity for the upcoming election. The episode was released on March 29, 2012. Synopsis Can Ben get Faceplace friends? Plot One night, Ben and Jessica are studying in Jessica's room. She takes a break and logs on to Faceplace, where she shockingly notices that Ben has no friends on the website. Jessica explains that without friends, he can't be President, confusing Ben, having had no intention to run for class office in the first place. Jessica confesses that she wanted Ben to run so that it could aid to his rise to popularity. When asked if he would want to run, Ben agrees, excited. Jessica informs him that if he ever wants to become President, he must build his online presence by making Faceplace friends. To begin, they plan to approach the popular couples at Twin Branches to chat with them and ask for their Faceplace, which would in turn get their friends to friend Ben as well. The next day, Ben meets Jessica in the hallway to approach Denni and Colt. Ben is hesitant, having had tension with the both of them, but Jessica believes it is necessary he talk to them, as Denni's Faceplace friendship would get the hipster and emo cliques, while Colt's would get the popular kids. Together, they approach Denni and Colt. Jessica distracts Colt while Ben and Denni talk. Ben breaks the tension by joking with her and asking her about her article on Spartan Academy. Denni states that she has missed their friendship. Ben and Jessica then switch roles, with Ben talking to Colt. Colt is immediately suspicious of his and Denni's conversation, however Ben assures him that he was trying to rebuild their friendship. Ben tells Colt that he respects him for protecting Denni. Colt is thankful for the compliment, however still hints that he dislikes Ben. Afterward, Jessica and Ben go over how the exchange went and Ben sends Faceplace requests to the both of them, getting accepted by Denni, but nothing from Colt, who he suspects will reject him soon. The bell rings and Jessica goes to her math class while Ben is in the new photo lab with Sam, Nick, Zoe and Howard. Zoe, Howard and Sam tell Nick about the Secret Santa program the school had during Christmas time, to which Nick questions the necessity of Christmas as it had became so commercialized. Zoe and Howard are angered to hear this, provoking Ben to intervene and clarify what Nick said. Howard changes the subject to football to avoid further problems, however Nick again angers him by insulting the sport. Ben again mediates the situation by reasoning that Nick likely has little knowledge on the topic. Howard explains to him the positives of the game and Nick apologizes and additionally thanks Ben. Afterward, Ben checks his phone and sees that all four of them accepted his friend request. Spencer then snatches Ben's phone from his hand, asking why he suddenly cares about Faceplace so much. Ben discloses to him in secret that he will be running for President in the upcoming election and that he needs Faceplace friends to win, according to Jessica. Spencer declares that Ben is too attached to Jessica, as neither the idea of getting more Faceplace friends nor running for President were Ben's own ideas. Ben defends himself, stating that he does not want Jessica to leave him and that he wouldn't do anything that he wouldn't want to, but Spencer questions if he already has. Ben then confesses that his parents divorced because his father never payed attention to his mother and so Ben promised himself that the one thing he would always do for his significant other was listen to them. He warns Ben to make sure he is listening to Jessica and not obeying, prompting Ben to question which he is doing. Ben arrives at the library for his tutoring session with the ex-Spartans. Although he is initially excited to get their Faceplace friendships after sending them requests, he suspects it may be more difficult to earn, as the Spartans are all annoyed because they believe that none of them, bar Tom, need tutoring due to their elite statuses. Regardless, he helps the former Spartans with all of the subjects they are struggling in and later on checks to see that they all accepted his friend requests, causing him to receive friend invites from other ex-Spartans. He then receives a text message from Jessica, ordering him to meet her at the Lyle statue. Reminding himself not to obey her, he tells her no and leaves to get friend invites from the nerds. He ignores her phone call. Ben goes back into the library, searching for the nerds. Chad informs him that they were here, looking at their monitor, when the ground starts to rumble, forcing books to slide off desks and bookcases to fall over, an indication of an earthquake. Ben gets under the table as the power shuts off and the ceiling collapses. Bonus Scene Minutes before the earthquake, Colt and Denni sneak into an empty classroom to make out. Colt leaves to get a present for her from his locker, a rose. Just as he reenters the classroom, the earthquake begins. The wall behind Denni cracks and the ceiling collapses, burying her in a pile of rubble. Characters *Ben Kale *Jessica Blaire *Colt Warren *Denni Fallon *Sam Hill *Nick Brown *Zoe Davis *Howard DeGeest *Spencer Cooper *Tom Prince *Chad Slater *Jeeves *Mark Backbutter Category:Episodes Category:Year 4 Category:The New Girl Category:Season 10: The Spartan Games